Simple Kinda Detour
by Saji Genpou
Summary: The final (mabey) chapter is up and things start to look down, and a unexpected guest shows up to give some info.My 3rd fic, Please Read and Review
1. Defeated

Defeated... 

Location: Unknown

Angel and K999 found themselves defeated at the hands of K' and Kula during the fall of NESTS Cartel. The quickly retreated to avoid capture...

"DAMN, I can't believe they beat us!"

"Don't worry about it...we may have been stopped here but come the next tournament we will be the strongest. Come on theirs work to be done..."

Location: Death Valley CA.

After a long flight Angel and K9999 take a bus to a remote area of California.

"What are we doing here this is boring." said a cranky K9999

"Evening the odds a little." smiled Angel

They stood in front of a small house they're sat a tall man about 6,3 wearing a hat and drinking a tequila shot. Finally he spoke

"Angel...Angel is that you?"

"Edge...glad to see ya baby."

"Who's your friend there?"

"Oh that's K9999...anyway its been a long time Edge"

"It sure has Angel...well come on in don't stay out their"

They walk in. Edge pulls up some chairs.

"So what brings you to nowhere"

"I have a favor to ask you."

"Well ask away." He said as he was taking a drink of his hard liquor

"Would you fight along side us in the King Of Fighters Tournament?"

Edge suddenly stopped his movement. K9999 then spoke.

"Wait hold on here! This is why were here to get some help! Were strong enough to beat those losers."

"Well apparently were not, and besides we need three people to join the tourney."

"Hmph...well do whatever you want..." K9999 said as he stormed out the house.

"Well...will you do this for me Edge...pleeeeeeeze"

"Sigh...I haven't fought in a long time...but...I'll do anything for you Angel. I'm a little rusty so can you teach me a little something?"

Angel blushes as she tries to answer.

"S-sure thing..."

"Good we'll get started tomorrow...in the mean time just relax and make yourself at home. You both can stay here for tonight."

"Yayy... we'll beat them yet. Just you wait"

"Well an enemy of yours is an enemy of mine. Can you tell me about these people who defeated you?"

"Oh right...anyway..."

Angel and Edge talked long into the day and night about their potential opponents, caught up on their past and their present.

"Well its late we better get to sleep. Angel you can take my bed and us guys will take the couches."

"Okies...well nittey nite...

"Okay...g-night"

Edge looked over at K9999 who looked back at him with a dirty look.

"What are you looking at?" snapped K9999"

"Sigh...like it or not kid...i'm gonna help you guys. Together we will bring them down, and you will have your revenge...I swear it."

"Hmph...just stay out of my way."

Edge lie down on the couch and fell asleep


	2. Training

Training… 

The dawn broke without warning. It was six a.m. Angel and Edge were already outside for some training.

"Ok this ones called Repun Kamui, then Shelter from the storm, then State of heat haze."

"Ok got it," he says performing the chain combo.

"That's it you got it now. Now try the Winds Fairground."

"Like this…"

"Yeah you got it now here I come…" she says charging towards Edge

"Whoa…!" He blocks and counters her attack picking her up and swung her around about to drop her neck on his shoulder but catching her in his arms instead.

"You ok Angel?"

"Uh…yeah, what was that?"

"I think I'll call that one Dragon's Wind" Edge says slowly putting Angel down.

Six months pass since Angel and K9999 arrived. Edge began to look more like a competent fighter than before. With his moves mixed with what Angel taught him he feels more confident. With the tourney only five months away they trained hard and long.

"Alright Edge now that I've shown you what I can do. Show me your moves."

Edge readies himself and glows with energy

"Riot Oppressor" Edge throws up his arm and brings it back down launching a energy shot from the wave.

"Not bad…not bad at all."

"Undertow…Sweeper, Serpent's Fang." Edge destroys dummy after dummy.

"Now for the finish…Serpent Inferno!"

"Wow…that was impressive"

"So you think were ready?"

"Oh yes were ready."

K999 comes from inside the house

"What's goin on out here"

"Oh I see yer finally up" Angel snapped

"Hmph I don't need to train…I'm powerful enough to take this tournament by myself" he heads back inside.

"He'll never grow up…sigh"

"Hey don't worry about it he maybe arrogant but he is strong"

"Hey Edge can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"I want you to lead this team."

"Me a team leader…wont Mr. Moody be angry?"

"Don't worry about him he's just a jerk."

"Hmm…Ok I'll do it." Edge then grabs his pendant from around his neck.

"Edge…you still have that old thing?"

"Yeah, the pendant you gave me so long ago. It means a lot to me. Come on let's go inside I'm starving."

Angel stands outside for a moment.

"It means a lot to him…whoa…why is my heart beating so fast…"

Edge then pops his head from the window.

"Angel you coming?"

"Oh…sorry here I come…"

She heads inside for some food.


	3. Start

Start… 

Location: Tokyo Japan. The start of the King Of Fighters Tournament.

The time went by in a flash. With the memory of their loss still fresh on their minds Angel and K9999 along with their new team leader Edge want revenge.

"So this is the King Of Fighters Tournament. I see a lot of strong fighters here"

"Hmph these punks are nothing compared to me." Gloated K9999

"Well lets get signed up."

The all headed for the registration hall. After all the prep work they finally get their room.

"Well this things about to get started. Well did u see the people that we have to beat?'

"Not yet…they always appear during the tourney," Angel says putting on her suit.

"Oh wow, that's quite an outfit you got there…uhh" Edge blushes as he looks at Angel

"Oh you think so…"She turns around and zips up her jacket.

"Oh…"Edge quickly puts his hand to his nose however it is to late.

"Oh my gosh Edge are you ok your nose is bleeding"

"Uh its nothing…must be the heat. W-well lets get going we have a fight to win."

All three step onto the arena floor.

Announcer:" Now entering the arena from the west Team Edge. They will fight against team Sports The members are Brian, Heavy D and Lucky for team Sports and Edge Haruda, Angel and K9999 for team Edge…fighters to the arena."

"Well who's gonna start this show."

"Edge let me start pleeeeze…"

"Ok fine go…and good luck"

Angel steps into the arena with Lucky as her opponent

"Hey their fine lady what's your name?"

"Well sweetie you can call me your maker."

Angel quickly ran forward and swept his legs from under him then following it up with a swift kick to the head.

Announcer: Oh my it's over already…

"Next please…" Angel smirked as she made devil horns with her hands.

Heavy D entered the arena dragging his fallen buddy out of the arena.

"Now it's my turn!"

"Well lets get started then ha ha…" Angel said as she jumped up and down.

"Wha…"

"Keep your eyes on the prize" She starts her chain combo knocking him for a loop

"Hey I think it's a Full Moon Evening." Angel says as she sends Heavy D flying off of the arena floor with a really huge punch.

Announcer: Well…can the sports team comeback from behind or will team Edge make a clean sweep.

"All right playtime is over kiddies." Brian bellows

"Well big boy lets do this thing."

Brian quickly charges forward and does a drop kick.

"Hm…wont you guys ever learn to take me seriously." Angel then performs her Winds Fairground and counters Brian. She hits him four times he staggers around, finally she finishes up spitting in her hand and knocking him out with one final punch.

Announcer:" In a clean sweep team Edge takes the match."

A loud cheer echoes through the arena.

"Lets go…I need a drink…" Angel says

They leave the arena floor.

"I hope we have stronger opponents than this." Edge thinks to himself


	4. Break

Break… 

WARNING: A really mushy scene ahead…enjoy

They breezed through the weaker competition. However they saw no one from the previous tournament.

"Man this is not going well…it's all to easy." sighed Edge

"Well come on we the tournament is ending for the weekend let's go out for something to eat." Angel said hanging off Edges arm nearly knocking him down.

"You two go I'm gonna go to sleep." snarled K9999

"Oh come on K9999 wakey wakey…" Angel shook him but soon gave up.

"Oh fine be a lump. Come on Edge let's hit he town."

They both head back to a local hotel. They both get ready for a night out on the town. Edge puts on a black button-up shirt' some black slacks and slicks his hair back.

"Angel you almost ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready…" she steps put to greet him. Out she comes wearing a black knee-high dress with a slit that nearly reaches her thigh and a small jacket.

"Well what cha think Edgey…?"

"Wow…you're so…hot…" I say, as my cheeks turn red.

"Thanks…well lets get a movin'"

They both head for downtown Hokkaido and enjoy the sights and sounds of the hustle and bustle of the city nightlife. After they eat some sushi they finally find a place that sells tequila and they drink and share shots.

"Edge…I think we've had enough to drink for now. I don't wanna get wasted. Burp…"

"Ha…good one…urrrpp"

They head to a firefly filled park and stroll to a quiet pond. They find themselves alone.

"Wow aren't the dancing light bugs pretty." Angel says playfully latching on close to Edge

"Yeah…pretty…beautiful…" He says as he looks at her. Her skin, her hair, her lips, her blue eyes shining in the moonlight. Edge slowly stopping to a slow stroll.

"Edge what's the matter sweetie." Angel says.

"Angel theirs something I want to tell you…I've always felt this way about you…but I was afraid that if I told you, being good friends and all, you would hate me."

"Oh…I guess that's a good reason…well I have to say no…"

"N-no but…but Angel…" Edge panicked not knowing what to do.

Angel sat Edge down and laid over him covering his mouth.

"I have to say no to you thinking I would hate you…I could never hate you…Edge." She says as she caresses his face pulling him closer. She kissed him slowly as he slowly wrapped his arms around her. A silence hollowed as they kissed in the moonlit darkness.

"Edge…do you truly love me…"

"Angel…from the moment I saw you I fell in love…every day every night I regretted not telling you how I felt before you left…I couldn't stop thinking about you…Angel…I love you, I'm in love with you…I'll do anything for you…I want to be yours…"

"Edge…"

They both head back to the motel. She lies on the bed. He slowly crawled into bed. He kissed her neck sliding his hand up her dress. She moans softly then says

"Edge…take me…take me…take me now…"

Sorry but that's as far as I will go…gotta obey the rules ya know…if you want to read what happens right after this e-mail me for instructions on how to read the rest

More to come…


	5. Trouble

Trouble

A few weeks pass. They never found anyone from the previous tournament. The trio eventually came up against Rugal in the finals, and K9999 is nowere to be found.

"This ones mine." Exclaimed Edge, as his emerald green eyes grew dark and narrow.

"Ha ha ha, little boy you're in the big leagues. Now feel my ultimate power." With that Rugal transformed himself into his Omega state.

"I use to look up to you man, now look at yourself!" Edge said with a spark in his eye

"Well you should consider it an honor to be defeated by your hero!" Rugal charged forward as Edge narrowly escapes avoiding Rugal's Genocide Cutter.

"Predictable…" Edge slams his foot into Rugal's hulking frame, with little effect.

They trade blows back and forth. Energy waves are shot out destroying the arena floor.

"Let's end this! FORBBIDDEN ELEGIES!" Edge lunges forward and drives his foot into Rugal's gut. As Rugal stands stunned Edge charges his dark energy into his fist manifesting it into a whip. Edge makes the energy dance and slash away at Rugal. Finally forming a pentagram the energy unleashes a great serpent and tears away at Rugal.

"AAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!" Rugal yells out in pain.

"There…" Edge slowly turns away. Then from out of the flames…

"Edge look out!" Angel yells

"Wh…GGAAAAAHH!!!!!!" Edge exclaims as Rugal grabs him.

"Not…o…over yet…DESTRUCTION OMEGA!" Rugal brutally punches and kicks away at an exhausted Edge. Edge goes flying across the arena floor.

"D…. daa…aamnn…" Edge slowly begins to pass out.

"No, Edge please you got to get up!" Angel pleads fall on deaf ears as Rugal then slowly approaches Edge.

"Alright, now Angel is angry…" Angel steps up to the approaching Rugal.

"You wanna die with him…you'll both make fine statues for my collection but first I think I'll have my fun with you."

"Have fun with this." Angel rushes Rugal and delivers tons of punches and kicks with almost no effect.

"Damn…fall already…"

"HA HA HA!" Rugal then begins his assault on Angel.

Edge begins to move as he hears Angel's screams and cries. Finally Rugal picks her up by the head.

"Time to sleep GIGANTIC PRESSURE!"

Rugal however stops his attack as he notices Edge standing before him.

"P…put her…. down…" Edge says faintly.

"Sure…" Rugal tosses her aside.

"Well where was I…oh yes…GRAAAHHH!!!"

Edge plunges his energy-laced fist deep within Rugal's chest. Then the other, and begins to drain the blood from his body.

"Th…this ca…can't be!"

"HA HA HA HA HAAAHAAAAHAAAAHAAAAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Edge violently trembles as the blood covers his body. He feels his own blood boil. Finally he rips his hands apart and scatters Rugals blood to the winds. However Rugals body is completely intact. Rugal collapses motionless to the ground.

"Ugh my head…. huh?" Angel shakes her head and sees a bloody Edge standing tall in the arena.

"NNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Edge lets out a primal scream. Then looks over at Angel.

"Edge…what…"Angel stares back…terrified


	6. Overcome ones fear

LATE DISCLAIMER...I do not own any copyrighted characters that may appear in this fic. All copyrighted characters and their names and likeness are props of their respected owners. So just get off my friggin case now damnit

**Overcome one's fear...**

Edge, trying desperately to wash the blood from his body, thinks back to just a few hours ago.

"A-Angel..." he approaches the horrified Angel.

"N...NOOOOOO!!! STAY BACK!" She runs off crying.

Edge then dries himself off and dresses back up still not knowing what came over him.

"What was that...I just don't know..."

Then out of nowhere a tall woman with long black hair comes out of the faint light of the lone doorway.

"Who are you?" Edge asks the woman.

"I am Chizuru, and what you just experienced was called the Riot of the Blood, or as it is called Orochi power."

"Orochi...all I saw was red...blood red...I don't want anything to do with this power."

"You don't have a choice...it's your fate to die, for those infected with the Orochi...are doomed to have short life spans.

"Fate is what you make it...not the other way around...now excuse me theirs someone I have to go see. Oh yeah...you tell Mr. Kusanagi...he's next to go down."

"I will..."

Edge ran out the arena back to the motel. Angel wasn't their just K9999.

"She's not here..." K9999 snapped.

"Oh...sorry..." Edge responded.

"Sigh...I just will tell you one thing, and you better get it right. Fireflies..."

"Oh...Ok thanks" As Edge ran for the door K9999 stopped him.

"You better treat her right or else."

"I will...thanks..."

Edge ran back to the firefly filled pond where he first confessed his heart. He looked around and finally found Angel crying on the bench where they first kissed. Edge stood there not able to move.

"Angel (sob) knows you're there (sniff) so just go away."

"No...I will not leave the one person I have ever cared about because of some stupid power or disease or whatever you call this shit."

"You were always so strong Edge...I'm sorry if Angel isn't strong. I ran away when you needed me to help you. I was so scared.

Suddenly from out of knowhere some street thugs appeared

"Sorry to spoil the moment for you two but hand over the cash and any valuables."

"No way" Angel responds kicking one of the thugs in the gut. Then one appears from out of the bushes and attempts to stab her.

"Eat this bitch!"

Angel look out!" Edge pushes her out the way. Only to get stabbed himself.

"Edge!" Angel knocks away the thug.

"Hngh...The pain...ghaaaa...Angel get away now please." Edge feels his blood boil and burn. Angel very slowly gets back.

"Get 'em!" The thugs quickly try to take Edge out however it is too late.

"DIE!" Edge tears each and every last person apart. The screams echo throuh out the air. Blood is spilled and bones broken in a blink of an eye.

"GRAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Edge stands tears start to flow from his eyes.

"Edge...you need me don't you..." Angel whispers to herself.

" An-Ange-l...stay...away...rah GRAHHH!!!!!" Edge struggles to stand

"I won't run away anymore. You saved my life and promised to love me. I owe you this much...Edge..." Angel then steps up to Edge and pulls him close.

"Grrr...guhh!!!" Edge struggles to pull away but can't.

"Edge...I'm...sorry...Angel will be here for you...always and forever..."

She kisses him slowly. Edge can feel his blood cool down. He stops shivering and tears flow from their eyes.

"I will always love you Edge...no matter what..." She cries into his embrace.

"Don't cry...please...I love you with all my heart...this is the truth and will always be the truth.... Angel..."

They both return to the motel to rest. I don't know...but to me...I think the deserve it. I guess you don't know how much you care about some one until they are out of reach...but hey that's just my opinion...well as Angel would say...

..."Oshimai" A.K.A. The End...maybe...


End file.
